


Subtlety

by ryanthepowerbottomguy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanthepowerbottomguy/pseuds/ryanthepowerbottomguy
Summary: Ryan isn't the most subtle guy ever, especially when he has feelings for someone. But it's okay because Jeremy thinks it's cute.





	

Ryan was not the most subtle dude on the planet. (“You don’t say?” you might remark. “The man who wears a skull mask and blows up cop cars for fun isn’t _subtle_? I don’t believe it.”) He really, really wasn’t. So it didn’t take long for Jeremy to notice the nervous looks, the glances he would take when he thought Jeremy wasn’t watching. It was almost enough to make Jeremy think that someone had put a price on his head, except for the fact that Ryan blushed every time their eyes met, except for the fact that Ryan got more tongue-tied than usual around Jeremy, except for the fact that every time Jeremy insisted on them teaming up, Ryan would go pink and wouldn’t stop smiling. Really, it shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was.

It was very obvious — maybe to everyone, but especially to Jeremy — that Ryan had a thing for him. And, well, Jeremy would be lying if he said that Ryan wasn’t attractive. And sweet, in a weird way. And cute, underneath the mask and face paint and murder. The only thing Jeremy wasn’t entirely sure of, however, was how deep Ryan’s feelings ran, which was the only reason Jeremy hadn’t made a move yet. He wanted to kiss Ryan silly but also wanted to take him out on dates and treat him right, and he wasn’t sure how Ryan would react to that. Favorably, he would hope. But for now, Jeremy waited and watched Ryan to see if Ryan would make the first move.

He didn’t. It became almost painfully obvious that Ryan thought his attraction to Jeremy must be one-sided. Jeremy didn’t know how Ryan thought that, since Jeremy wasn’t being too subtle either at this point. It was a fun dance, and gratifying that the big bad Vagabond was apparently pining over him, but Jeremy wasn’t one to draw things out too far. So he began looking for the best opportunity to bring things up.

Jeremy found it after a heist that had gone wonderfully well, with a couple hundred thousand in the crew’s coffers and more than enough money padding his own pockets. It had been a good take; even better was the fact that besides a rolled ankle Gavin had acquired getting out of the getaway car once they were safely back in the building’s garage, they had come out of it without injury. That in itself was almost miraculous.

They had broken out the drinks at some point, though Jeremy hadn’t bothered drinking much, and the penthouse was full of loud, raucous laughter and conversation. While normally he’d grab a beer or something stronger and join in on the party, he didn’t like how alcohol mixed with the adrenaline fading from his system, so he stuck with water.

He’d stepped out onto the roof to grab some fresh air and a couple quiet minutes only to discover that someone else had apparently had the same idea. Ryan’s silhouette cut an imposing figure across the night sky, and Jeremy’s mouth went a little dry at his wide shoulders, his slim hips. Okay. Okay, maybe this was his opportunity.

Ryan turned his head at the sound of the door opening, and his face lit up with a smile when he saw Jeremy. “Lil J! How you doing?”

Jeremy stepped forward so he could lean against the concrete half-wall that kept them from falling off the top of the building. “Good. Tired but, you know, in the good way. We did good out there today.”

Ryan laughed. “I mean, we did bad. We did very bad. But yeah, the heist went well.” He smiled over at Jeremy, but when he realized that Jeremy was looking at him, he flushed and glanced away quickly.

“Hey, Ry?” Jeremy asked softly, trying to keep his voice even to cover up the butterflies that had suddenly begun fluttering in his stomach. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did,” Ryan pointed out with a smile. “Of course you can. What’s up?”

“Can I kiss you?” Jeremy asked.

Ryan froze, and for half a second Jeremy was sure he had gotten it all wrong. But then he flushed as a wide, soft smile spread across his face and he nodded. “Y-yeah, of course you can.”

Jeremy matched his smile and wrapped his hand around the back of Ryan’s neck to pull him down. Ryan moved easily and with a minuscule shiver, and Jeremy filed that away for later.

He kissed Ryan gently, almost chaste, but his heart was pounding. He almost couldn’t believe he was actually here, kissing Ryan. Ryan’s lips were soft and full, and Jeremy couldn’t help but smile. He began to pull away to take a breath, but Ryan pressed forward to kiss him again, keeping him close like he thought Jeremy was going to leave. Jeremy kept one hand on the back of Ryan’s neck and moved the other to Ryan’s waist, holding him close. Ryan seemed to relax at that.

After several minutes of soft kisses, Ryan pulled back a couple inches, just far enough to murmur, “I really like you, Jeremy. A lot.”

Jeremy’s smile widened and he ducked in to give Ryan a quick peck. “I really like you too, Ryan.”

“Good,” Ryan said. “That’s — good. Can we kiss some more?”

Jeremy huffed out a laugh. “Of course.”


End file.
